


Tombmates

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Touching, Vampire Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: inspired by:@dateamonster:vampire dude to his vampire friend: wow.. looks like there’s only one coffin….. what’ll we do?other vampire dude who reads a lot of fanfiction: we could……….. share it@ittlebittleand they were tombmates…





	Tombmates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any errors, I was so sick of looking at this.  
> Ignore and pretend it's perfect.

Liam’s fangs sunk deep into the girl’s neck, her long hair dangling as he drank from her. Soft whimpers spilled from her mouth when Liam pulled away.

 

He tilted her head to him, "Run far, far away honey" he flashed glowing red eyes and sharp fangs and the girl took off into the other direction.

 

Liam strutted over to where Theo was sucking the life out of the girl's friend, "Hey, cut it out, the sun is coming up" he said tapping the other vampire on the shoulder.

 

"Hmm" was the only response he got aside from the pale hand swatting him away.

 

"Theo... I swear"

 

Theo hissed and pulled off, tossing his head back, reveling in the taste of fresh blood.

 

"Okay. I'm done" he said lowering the girl to the ground. He scooped up a dribble of blood with his thumb and sucked it clean, his cheeks hollowed and his eyes fluttered closed as he did so.

 

Liam had to look away. Theo was too pretty to be doing _that_. "Uh, there's an old castle that way, we won't make it home before sunrise"

 

"You wanna take me home Dunbar?"  Theo said, sliding up to Liam.

 

"You wouldn't know what to do with me if you took me home Raeken, so..."

 

"Cocky and cute. What a combo."

 

"Oh my.... really? Let's go before we get fried okay??" Liam's cheeks flushed a bright red. Fuck, why couldn't he just be a regular bad ass vampire who never blushed or stuttered and was all scary and intimidating, like Theo?

 

The two vampires bolted to the abandoned castle at the speed of light just as the first rays of sun burst through the morning clouds. Theo made a mental note to work on Liam’s full shift to bat from as soon as they were back home, why use super running speed if you can just fly? They fell with their backs against the door having narrowly escaped certain death.... or further death, whichever way you looked at it.

 

"Wow what a place, it's massive.” Theo glanced over the vintage decor and wooden shutters, it must have belonged to another vampire as the barricades do an excellent job at keeping the sun out. “Let's find a room." Theo led the way down a long passage.

 

"This place is totally abandoned. Wonder where the owners are? Can't even pick up a scent anymore." Liam said peering into one of the rooms, he kept close to Theo- if there was one thing he learned from t.v shows it was to never split up when you’re in unfamiliar territory.

"This is Pennsylvania Liam, I won't be surprised if some huntress blazed her way through here with her phoenix sword and annihilated all the blood suckers in her path."

"That is .... oddly descriptive? Has that happened before?" Liam stayed closed behind pushing open each door down the long hallway in search of caskets to spend the day in. 

"Not in real life... saw it on some t.v show. Most accurate depictions of vampires I've ever seen." Theo peered around the corner of a dark room, finding nothing but a rocking chair. 

"Oh, so no sparkles? I still like the sparkles, would have looked nice on me."

Theo was about to tell him he looked great without any sparkles when Liam cracked open a door and sighed with delight, "In here!" 

A single coffin stood in the corner of the dark room, a few half-burned candles arranged on the chandelier above it, hardened wax dripping down the edges. Dust and cobwebs were strewn over the wooden lid like a blanket and others were netted in the roof corners. Theo entered but Liam stayed behind in the doorway.

 

"Why aren’t you coming?" Theo frowned at him, dusting the coffin off with his hand before cracking it open, Liam flinched at the sound that echoed through the castle.

 

"Uh, I'll just go check for another one upstairs...” Liam turned away but before he could leave there was a gust of wind at his back and a warm hand around his arm, "Stay..." Theo said from behind him, his body much closer to Liam than he’d ever been.

 

"Stay? And sleep where?" Liam asked, his eyes dropped to the little arch of Theo's lips. Theo titled his head to meet Liam’s eyes, and suddenly his pale cheeks lit up, "With me..."

 

Liam's blood-stained lips parted, and it had Theo tightening the grip on his arm without realizing, "I mean if you want to? We can both fit."

 

Liam tore his eyes away and glanced at the coffin, he swallowed and nodded, "Okay" -"Okay??" Theo sounded surprised, as if he wasn't expecting it so be so easy. Liam would normally have punched the daylights out of him.

 

“Yeah...” Liam looked back at Theo, waiting for him to move first, not wanting to be the one who broke contact. Theo slid his hand down Liam’s arm, fingers leaving a burning trail, his eyes following to where his hand fell beside Liam's. He hooked a finger around the other vampire's, “C'mon."

 

"Can you do the magic please?" Theo gestured to the chandelier. Liam snapped his fingers and ignited the candles. A dull glow spread through the room, lighting up Theo's face in the best of ways. Liam smiled at how amazed Theo always seemed to be by that even if he had his own set of powers - Liam lighting things up always put a smile on his face.

 

“After you,” Liam said letting go of Theo’s hand with a slow drag of his fingers. Theo shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over a chair. He swung one leg into the coffin and lowered himself, shifting so that his back pressed against the side, “Come on Li, I don’t bite,” Theo said, although he kind of wished he could, a teasing smirk danced around on his lips, partly hidden by the shadows as he propped his chin up on his hand.

 

Liam stepped into the coffin, swallowing thickly at Theo’s words. He kneeled down next to the grinning vamp and made himself comfortable, “What are you smiling about?”

 

“Nothing…” but by the look on his face it was obviously _something_. The two could never keep a straight face around each other since they met a few years ago. Theo found the young boy, newly turned, and having a feast in a field of cattle, too scared to consume human blood out of fear that he may kill or turn his victims. Theo took him in and showed him all the ways of vampires, to hunt and enjoy without harming, to control the thirst for blood and that regular bites were not enough to turn a human. Also that garlic was a great flavouring for food but did nothing to a vampire when hurled their way, contrary to almost all vampire tales…. Holy water however…

 

Theo also fell in love with the new vampire and his quirky ways- the amused look on his face when he used his powers, how gentle he was with all his victims and how sweet he smelled just after a feed. He adored the sleepy face and messy hair Liam would wake up with each night, which he would then try to tame between yawns, how he was always smiling and how his right cheek dimpled ever so slightly when he laughed. The sharp fangs and bloodshot eyes were his favourite, however, he’d always be amazed at how Liam could go from sweet to irresistible in only a few seconds.

 

He caught himself wondering more often than not how it would feel to sink his fangs into Liam's neck, how his blood would taste or how Liam's skin would feel against his lips, would Liam make noises while he drank from him?

 

“I’m sure you will tease me about it later, right?” Liam's voice snapped him from his daydream and he found big blue eyes staring into his.

 

“Damn straight”, he answered but Theo had completely forgotten what they were talking about.

 

“Not at all."

 

“What?”

 

“I said move over."

 

Liam ignored Theo’s climbing brow, he wiggled and fumbled until Theo lifted his one leg up and trapped Liam’s squirming legs between his thighs. He snaked an arm around Liam’s waist and settled with his face close to the other vampire’s, the tips of their noses only inches apart, “Lay still.” he ordered.

 

“Well I don’t have a choice anymore.” Liam sighed and tucked his hands in between their bodies, nuzzling his head against Theo’s.

 

Theo didn’t mind, he eased in to the contact and exhaled, adjusting his hips until he was leaning into Liam, “I can let go if you want?” he said with a mocking threat.

 

 _“Oh, no…”_ Liam whispered as he cuddled closer, making satisfied little noises. “This is nice, cuddling is great.” he breathed in and there was just Theo everywhere- night air and sweet copper.

 

Liam was quiet for a while, eyes still open as he fiddled with the buttons of Theo's top, he opened his mouth to speak a few times but didn't really know what to say.  He'd been wondering for months how to he could tell Theo he had feelings for him, he'd come close a few times but chickened out the moment the older vamp looked at him.

 

“What are you thinking about Dunbar?” Theo said his breath ghosting over Liam’s lips.

 

 _About how close we are right now, and how great you smell and how nice your hand feels around my body_.... Liam wondered if he could actually share his wildly inappropriate thoughts with Theo without being punched in the gut or have his head ripped off.

 

“I’m hungry again." he faltered. "Girl blood never fills me up, it’s like the diet version, I don’t know… like Blood Lite? You ever feel like that?”

 

Theo remembered the one night Liam’s dinner was a gorgeous blonde boy, early twenties and built to last. Liam had a hard time stopping the feed, he straddled the blonde’s lap, and just the way his body moved as he drank, the way he cupped the boy’s cheek so gently- i had Theo dreaming about it when he was alone in his coffin during the day. That day Liam slept like a baby, didn't even wake up for his usual midday blood bag.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

 

He was so grateful they weren’t werewolves like in the stories he read, apparently the creatures could scent chemo signals- imagine how embarrassing that would have been if Liam picked up on him smelling like a big horny mess while he was feeding from that boy.

 

“Maybe I should ask what _you’re_ thinking about?” Liam said, his voice an octave too high as he looked down between their bodies where Theo’s erection pressed between them.

 

“Oh god!” Theo yelped, his skin sizzled briefly and a faint burning smell filled the air- the undead using the holy’s name never went down well, “Arrg fuck, fuck!!”

 

Theo scampered, cursing profanities as he tried to get his beet red face out of sight. It is only when a warm hand enfolded around his bicep that he stopped and dared to look down at Liam, “Hey, it’s fine,” he said and he wanted to add _‘I’ve got one too now_ ’ but he has been trying not to do that impulsive word puke thing he always does, trying to act more mature, “lay back down, please?” he said instead, pulling gently on Theo’s top.

 

Theo nodded and eased back into his spot, hooking his knee over Liam’s again and Liam snuggled his arms between their chests and breathed out a content sigh, “So what do you do in your coffin back home, when you can’t sleep?”

 

“I, uh... read,” Theo said warily, the things he read weren’t exactly the thick history books or sophisticated literature Liam collected and buried his face in.

 

“Oh, cool. What do you read?”

 

Theo didn’t know what to say, he felt kind of embarrassed to be honest… why was this boy so nosey?? Cute, but nosey, “It’s fan fiction Liam.” he said bluntly, bracing himself for an outburst of laughter.

 

Their noses brushed as Liam looked up to see Theo, “Oh… what are those?” 

 

Waves of relief. “It’s like random stories written by fans of particular show or movie, and maybe they weren’t happy with how the show did certain things and so they make up their own version of what happens.” Theo said and he wiggled his nose against Liam’s, his arm curling tighter around the vamp’s body.

 

“Well, that’s great. Maybe I should write some stuff, show that fucking Jeff Davis how to do things... what are you reading about now?”

 

“So the one I’m busy with is about two werewolves, and they are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse trying to get back home… but they get caught in the snow. They are totally in love but so thick skinned it hurts.” Theo explained.

 

“Ohhh tell me more, what happens? What do they do?” Liam said, his big blue eyes widening with wonder.

 

Theo loved the way Liam could get so totally enthralled when he spoke. He loved the way Liam’s eyes lit up when Theo told him one of his stories from the last 200 years. He always mouthed the words along even if he didn’t know the story, nodding and smiling as Theo carried on, chiming in with random history facts.

 

“Well, right now they're stuck in the snow, hiding from hunters, but they just uh…” Theo stopped, realizing that this was probably not the right story to tell Liam at this very moment considering his current state… or, perhaps it was exactly the right story. _Fuck it_ , he thought, you only live once… which happens to be forever- which is a hell of a long time to regret something but here goes...

 

“They did what??… what did they do??? Come on Theodore, tell me!” Liam urged, pressing against Theo’s erection, unaware.

 

Theo cleared his throat and shifted back slightly, fuck, Liam's body was so warm and he smelled so good, even if Theo teased him about bathing in the aftershave, he secretly loved how it left a trail of Liam in every room, and on everything he touched… He still hadn’t washed that jacket he wore when Liam hugged him for his 200th birthday. Damn… he was so gone for him.

 

“Uh, well they jerked off in the car… the one was asleep and the other one got real needy and then the young one woke the other one up with his whining…” Theo told him and he felt himself get harder at just the thought of Liam moaning like the guy in the story did…. Liam touching himself like that… Theo wondered if Liam would let him watch, maybe touch too? Needless to say he was now uncomfortably hard.

 

“Wow… so they just rubbed one out right there while watching the each other? And he whined, huh?” Liam’s hand curled into the fabric of Theo’s shirt and he battled to keep his voice steady. It sounded like a great story and Liam himself was battling to keep back a moan as he felt his dick harden just from hearing Theo say those things.

 

Theo flushed at the feel of Liam’s hard length pressing against his thigh and this time he made no effort to back up, in fact, he pushed forward, lifting his leg to press harder between Liam’s legs. Liam gasped and bit down hard on his lip, rocking his hips in the slightest of movements, “What happens then?” he asked, his voice low and deep.

 

Theo’s hand travelled down Liam’s side, bunching up the material as he rubbed little circles onto Liam’s slow-moving hip with his thumb, he wished he’d move faster.

“The older werewolf dropped his eyes to the other one’s lap and saw him holding his cock, and the younger one moaned,” Liam grind down harder and a muffled moan slipped from his lips clenched tightly between his teeth, “… just like that” Theo breathed out, hips rocking up.

 

Theo nudged Liam’s chin with his nose, god he wanted to kiss him and lick up every inch of whatever taste was lingering in his mouth, he wants to devour him right there… but he was in the middle of a story. Instead, Theo brushed his lips against Liam’s throat, his full veins pulsing against Theo’s lips. He dared to stick his tongue out and lick, following the line to Liam’s jaw, earning another thrust against his thigh.

 

“Oh my god… A-and then what? Did he touch him?” Liam asked with a shaky breath. His hand had somehow found its way under Theo’s shirt, his fingers flipping over one of Theo’s hard nipples.

 

“Mmm, no… no but they agreed to jerk it out, and the younger one couldn’t help but look- the way the guy's hand moved, how he twisted it on every upstroke… how he caught that drop of cum on the tip,”

 

“Fuck… show me.” Liam blurted out, desperate and whiney. His hips were moving faster, and he didn’t even know when that happened but Theo had started moving with him. Liam's thoughts still raced with the suggestion he made when Theo lifted his thigh and pulled Liam closer, angling their dicks together.

 

Theo growled pulling Liam in. He bit down on his bottom lip and realized his fangs were out, pierced into the soft flesh- it happened when he got… excited. He licked up the droplet of blood that spilled over Liam’s bottom lip and felt the hand under his shirt dig into his flesh, and suddenly Liam’s eyes were blown wide with lust as Theo looked back at him.

 

Liam’s fangs dropped at the sight of the blood on Theo’s tongue. Without letting another beat pass between them Liam surged forward, licking up over Theo’s lip, lapping up the blood before closing his lips around Theo’s. He pushed his body up, their erections rubbing against each other. They both whined and pulled and tugged at each other’s clothes as they kissed, needing more.

 

Theo’s hand travelled down to Liam’s zipper, and he yanked it down, certain he may have broken it in haste. He looked expectantly at Liam, his fingers pulling at Liam’s boxers. The blue-eyed vamp nodded and pushed Theo’s hand down and into the front of his pants, sighing when he felt the warm and heavy weight on his cock, “Oh fuck… fuck Theo.” He couldn’t stop his hips from pushing into the touch.

 

“Oh shit…. You’re big Liam… holy shit, and so soft,” he whined as he wrapped his hand around Liam’s warm length, a bit of sticky liquid spilled onto his hand when he began stroking- slow and tight. Liam writhed in his grip, his own hands fumbling dumbly with the zipper of Theo’s pants, “Oh fuck, yes Liam, please,” Theo moaned and he kissed him again, hot and fast and messy. Liam tasted even better, _felt_ even better than what Theo’s had imagined.

 

Liam pulled Theo’s cock out, immediately moving his hand into stroking movements. “Fuck Theo, you’re gorgeous,” he looked down at the perfect pink cock in his hand, “Oh man, I’ve been wondering what you look like Theo, and you’re perfect, _all over._ ” he fucked up into Theo’s fist in time with his stroke over Theo’s cock. 

 

Soon Theo fell into the rhythm too- they moved together, rubbing against one another, stroking each other, grinding and providing friction where it was needed, “Damn Liam, you’re pretty too,” Theo gasped, when Liam rolled dry fingers over the tip to collect the wetness and sliding them back down easily.

 

They moaned between sloppy kisses, stopping only to look into each other’s eyes, smiling when they did. Their eyes would soon flutter closed with pleasure again as the tips of their cocks brushed with every stroke. Together they leaked enough for the glide of their hands to become smooth and comfortable, hips grinding up and down, fast and hungry until they were both slipping off the edge.

 

“I-I’m gonna cum… Theo…”

 

“Liam… _fuck_ … Liam,”

 

They pressed their cocks together as they came, knuckles brushing with each stroke as endless spurts of hot milky release mixed at their tips, dripping down between their bodies. The two vamps gasped and groaned into each other’s open mouths, mid-kiss, as they came down from the high, hands still pumping slowly.

 

“Theo…” Liam said pressing his forehead against Theo’s, “that was amazing, that felt so good…” Liam said breathless and in awe, eyes failing to open enough to see.

 

“I know, I know… you are so perfect.” Theo nudged his lips up, kissing the corner of Liam’s mouth and it tipped into a satiated smile, "I think maybe now is good time to tell you that I kinda really like you, even before you came on my hand."

 

Liam chuckled, "Shit, me too Theo. Didn't know how to say it, but I guess this says it all, huh?"

 

Theo cradled Liam’s head in his arms and they kissed for a while, simply enjoying the feel of their soft skins touching as the calmness of their orgasms washed over them and their breathing steadied. 

 

Liam drew Theo’s head down to his neck until his lips were placing gentle kisses over the thick vein beneath his skin, he pulled him closer, wordlessly urging Theo to drink from him.

 

“Are you sure Liam?” Theo asked suddenly breathless, rubbing his thumb up and down the vein. The need to sink his fangs in had never been greater. He wanted nothing more than to bite down on his throat and make Liam’s blood his own but this was such a deep thing for vampires. They would be bonded forever, a piece of themselves would always be with the other if they did this.

 

Liam cupped his face and brought him up to look in his eyes when he spoke, “Theo, I’ve loved you since the moment you found me, covered in blood and bewildered in that field five years ago. I’ve wanted nothing more than to be yours, now I finally can.” He caressed Theo’s cheek, looking at him like his life depended on the answer Theo would give.

 

“I love you too Liam,” Theo said running a hand along Liam’s cheek, “and I will always, I want you to be mine.”

 

“Then drink.” Liam said baring his throat. And with that Theo sunk his fangs into Liam's neck, sucking hard, he moved his hips against Liam’s, rubbing their cocks back to full hardness as he took the blood in. The other vamp moaned under him, his hands grabbing and pulling at Theo’s back, “Theo, Theo I need to…”

 

Theo pulled off, his tongue lapping over the bloodstained peaks, head swirling with pleasure and he was barely able to focus on what Liam was saying, “What Li… tell me.” He kissed hungrily over Liam’s lips, down his chin and back over the tiny gaping puncture marks. He knew Liam had the ability to control the speed of his healing... he was leaving it open for Theo to take more. Theo sucked gently over the bite, lapping up the red drops, “what do you want?” he whispered.

 

“I want you to fuck me, I need you inside me.”

 

“Fuck, yes. Yes, any time.”

 

Liam sat up and helped Theo to his knees, making quick work of their shirts and attached his mouth to Theo’s again, his hands cupped lovingly around Theo’s face, “Fuck, I love you. I love you Theo,” he mumbled between kisses.

 

Theo's heart beat faster at the admission, “And I love you, I really do.” He trembled with anticipation as he undid Liam’s pants and slid his own down to his knees. He pulled away from Liam and grabbed the jacket he had tossed over the chair, pulling out a small white tube.

 

“You carry lube with you??” Liam asked with a smile, this guy couldn’t be more perfect.

 

“I read fan fiction Liam, I’m always prepared.” Theo grinned at Liam before kissing him again. He shuffled closer on his knees until their bodies pressed together and their arms wrapped around the other tightly. Theo's hand smoothed down Liam's ass, cupping the full cheeks in his palms. Liam moaned away from the kiss.

 

“Turn around baby, please.” Theo whispered into Liam's ear, and the young vamp turned around and bent over. Theo hissed at the beautiful sight, his hand finding their way to the taut cheeks again, “Beautiful baby. Perfect.” he said kneading the soft flesh.

 

Theo's mouth was suddenly on Liam's back, tongue trailing a path down to the two dimples on Liam's tailbone which he circled before moving lower. Liam cried out reaching for Theo when the vamp sunk his blunt teeth into Liam’s cheek, lapping over the bite mark as it began to fade. He followed with another bite, letting the tips of his fangs graze over the abused skin. Liam shuddered beneath him, "Theo... again..."

 

"Fuck." Theo hummed with pleasure at the request and bit down again, harder and moaning as he did until Liam whimpered and he could smell the salty fragrance of cum leaking from Liam's tip. This time the mark stayed there, and he smiled satisfied at Liam, gently kissing over the red and blue hues.

 

He trailed his tongue down to the split of Liam's ass, spreading him apart. His tongue darted around the pink hole and then pushed in. Liam moaned low and his hips pushed back every time Theo's hot tongue dipped inside him, fucking back on it and moaning untamed each time.

 

Theo replaced the strokes of his tongue with that of his slicked-up middle finger, fucking in gently until Liam’s hole relaxed around his finger. He inserted another one, dragging out a delighted moan from Liam. He fingered Liam with a few rough strokes, twisting and opening his fingers with each moan the vamp gave. Fuck it was an amazing sound, he needs more of it right away.

 

Satisfied that Liam was loose and open enough Theo withdrew the digits slowly.  He smeared a generous amount of lube in and around Liam’s waiting hole.

 

He held Liam's pulsating hips still beneath him as he positioned himself behind Liam and pressed his tip against the hole, leaning down to place a few kisses down Liam's back before pushing in slowly until Liam pushed back, sliding Theo’s cock all the way in, “You in a hurry baby?”

 

“For you, yes. Come on Theo, move, please.”

 

He pulled back, running a hand up Liam’s back, circling his chest to bring him up, so that their bodies were flush and Theo started snapping his hips into Liam, panting just as much as he was, “Fuck, you’re tight…. Fuck.” Liam arched his back, and it just spurred Theo on to fuck harder, his face pressed to the soft skin behind Liam’s ear.

 

They moved together at a relentless pace, Liam met Theo thrust for thrust never skipping a beat, "You feel so good Liam... I'm not gonna last like this..."

 

Theo pressed tighter to Liam's body as he snapped into him with quick sharp beats, the sound of slicked skin slapping together filling the hollow room.

 

Liam leaned his head back on Theo's shoulder and Theo cupped his chin, licking into his mouth. Liam moaned at one particularly hard thrust, "Fuck! Theo.. fuck. Harder!"

 

Theo increased the pace, steadying himself on the lid of the coffin, other arm looped around Liam, fucking out a string of hoarse moans that turned into whines.

 

The sheets beneath Liam rubbed against his sensitive dick, creating a delicious friction and a wet spot formed where he leaked. A thin pearly string connected him to the sheet, breaking to form a new one when Theo hit that sweet spot.

 

"Theo... You're so fucking perfect, you're so beautiful... fuck.... you screw me so good!" Theo groaned at the compliment, he bit into Liam's shoulder as he came hard, body convulsing but still fucking hard into Liam.

 

The feel of Theo's fangs in his skin and the scent of the blood dribbling down his back sent Liam over the edge and he cried Theo's name as he came, voice broken and fucked out.

 

Liam sunk down, chest flat on the ground and then he started fucking back into Theo, hard and fast, rolling his ass like magic and Theo was transfixed because it looked incredible and it felt even better, “Holy hell Liam, what the fuck?” Liam didn’t stop, he just kept on grinding and pushing back, fucking into Theo’s cock as the vamp’s hands just hovered over his ass cheeks in complete disbelief.

 

He moved like that until Theo pinned him down hard and pulled out panting as he shoved his dick between Liam’s warm ass cheeks and came, for a second time, all over the perfect round globes. He smeared the sticky white release into Liam’s skin with his cock to make the scent stick- because someone who fucks you like that is yours for keeping.

 

They collapsed in a debauched heap on the carpet, still tangled and breathless instantly searching for the other’s mouth, there is no way they could form words in the state they were in so they just kissed and allowed their eyes do the talking. 

 

_I love you. Forever._

 

Theo shifted around, cuddling his back into Liam, ass pressed snuggly to the young vamp’s groin. Liam nuzzled his face into the back of Theo’s neck and threw his leg over him, wrapping an arm around his middle. He settled in with a few satisfied grunts and pleased hums as he let the warmness of Theo’s body seep into him.

 

“So what happens in that story of yours? What’s it called again?” Liam asked, “Do they live happily ever after?”

 

“It’s called **[Vacancy Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741393/chapters/29058246)** , and no, not yet, those two are having issues because they are idiots and don’t know how feelings work.”

 

“Werewolves huh.” Liam scoffed and fell silent, holding on tighter to Theo because suddenly everything felt right, suddenly an eternity as a 20-year-old didn’t seem so bad if he had this guy by his side, “And how are _you_ with feelings?”

 

“I am great with them, like right now I feel happy, and I feel like I have been waiting forever for this even though it’s only been a few years. And I feel like I want to keep you around for as long as I am alive.” Theo felt relieved that Liam couldn’t see all the blood he drank earlier rush to his face.

 

Liam smiled at the thought of Theo being just as in love with him for the last few years as he had been with Theo, he placed a soft kiss behind the older vamp’s ear, squeezing him extra tight, “Me too. Forever.” Liam was quiet for a while and just before they drifted off he asked Theo, “So, they jerked off, and then what?? Just went back to sleep?”

 

“No, the author let the older one run around, confused, and with his dick out in the snow!”

 

“Rude!”

**Author's Note:**

> Love you Amanda!! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Reference: Vacancy Signs by @lovelylittlegrim (here and on Tumblr)


End file.
